The Darkness Within
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit Midnight but all doesn't go as planned. Third in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Donna awoke that morning in the Doctor's arms, not John but the Doctor's. This was something that would take some getting used to she thought chuckling aloud. "Good morning," the Doctor said kissing her forehead, "sleep well," he asked. Donna nuzzled her face into his chest breathing him in, "yes, thanks to you," she smiled looking up. "Good," the Doctor said removing his arm from around her and stretching, "I have somewhere I want to take you. I think you will enjoy it," he flashed a grin at her. Donna looked at him curiously, "you aren't just going to set the TARDIS to random again are you," she asked suspiciously. The Doctor feigned hurt, "no," he enunciated. "Now get dressed," he ordered bounding out of the room.

Donna lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling trying to grasp onto reality but this was it, almost too good to be true she thought. Donna slid her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the closet. She chose out a purple shirt and jeans. Donna walked over to the mirror and began brushing her hair out. While she was doing this she noticed the biodamper ring wasn't on her finger. Suddenly she realized she felt naked without it. Donna turned around looking for it on the night table where she swore she had laid it last night but it wasn't there. She was still looking for it when the Doctor bounded back into her room eager to show her this new planet.

"Donna," he called walking over to her, "shall we," he inquired putting his arm out like he so often did. A million miles away realizing she didn't know where it could be she ignored his question. "What's wrong," the Doctor asked looking concerned. Donna turned to him subconsciously touching her finger where the ring used to be, "nothing," she replied. Her action did not go unnoticed by the Doctor, "looking for something," he hinted removing the gold band from his pocket. She smiled at him, "I just sort of became attached to it," she sheepishly admitted. The Doctor held it out for her to take if she wanted, "I just thought that I could hold onto it for a while." "That's fine," she said, "now how about you show me a good time space man."

Opening the TARDIS door the Doctor beamed, "welcome to Midnight. This is the leisure palace," he introduced her, "it is the go to place for rest and rehabilitation in the whole galaxy," he told her handing her a pamphlet. Donna looked around at the glass surrounding them, "why are we in a bubble," she asked. The Doctor smiled turning the brochure in her hand and pointing to it, "Xtonic sunlight, very powerful stuff. It can burn you in seconds. We are encased in a protective layer under the glass," he explained.

"It's beautiful," she gasped noticing the view of diamonds outside the glass windows shining like stars in the sky. The Doctor grinned, "wait until you see the waterfalls," he said pulling her closer to him, "they are made of sapphires." Curling into his side Donna wrapped her arm around his back, as his was already around her, "I can't wait to see," she admitted as the Doctor began to lead her into the leisure palace, "let's get checked in," he suggested walking to the front desk. He reached into his inner pocket removing the psychic paper to flash it at the clerk, "reservation under Smith," he told her. Typing into her computer she pulled up the reservations the TARDIS had ensured for them, "yes. Mr and Mrs Smith your room will be 310. It is through those doors and up the first elevator on your left." Donna loosened her grip on the Doctor pulling away from him slightly, "we're not married," she protested crushing the Doctor slightly but he didn't let it show.

Seeing their massive room Donna was unsure what to do, "it's so big," she gawked seeing the huge bed, large sitting room and massive en suite. He walked over setting the bag she had packed on the dresser, "only the best for my girl," he boasted as she walked to the room length windows. Everything was dark, illuminated by a single moon which light up the skyscrapers making them shine like the diamonds. Feeling the Doctor's arms wrap around her she relaxed into him, "it's magnificent," she bubbled.

"Do you want to eat before the bus tour," he asked, "bus tour," she squeaked turning to face him. The Doctor shrunk from Donna's reply, "did I not mention that? The Sapphire waterfalls, we get there by bus," he murmured. She walked over reaching for the brochure, "how long does it take to get there," she inquired looking to see if the pamphlet said. He subconsciously placed his hand at the back of his neck, "about four hours," he mumbled. Scanning the words written about the waterfalls, "eight," she corrected becoming queasy at the thought of it, "as much as I would love to see them my idea of relaxation isn't eight hours on a bus."

Pouting like a five year old about to throw a temper tantrum, he plopped onto the bed, "that doesn't mean you can't go. Go, I know you want to. I'll go to the spa and relax," she urged. "Donna," he whined but she cut him off first, "it's okay. I'm not one of those women who says it is when it isn't," she volunteered. He bounded up kissing her on the mouth, "thank you," he beamed. "You are encourageable, " she giggled, "now how about that breakfast. I'm starving." He went to the table in their sitting room picking up the list of restaurants, "I've heard about a stunning anti-gravity one," he suggested. Donna constricted her face unsure she wanted to fight gravity for her food, "how about we order room service," she fretted not ready for that yet, "we can go out to dinner later." "Okay," he sighed as Donna grabbed the menu, "I'm just a bit queasy," she admitted.

The Doctor rushed to her side, pulling his sonic out and scanning her, "will you stop beeping me," she howled, "it is nothing but a little morning sickness, due to you trying to stifle me into a bus for eight hours no doubt," she said pushing the sonic out of her face. "Are you sure," he quizzed wanting to make sure both she and the baby were fine. Donna nodded, "yeah. Just need some breakfast," she replied looking at the menu, "what about French toast," she inquired. He smiled kissing her nose, "only if they have extra syrup," he enthusiastically hinted. Rolling her eyes Donna batted his hand away from the menu as he was trying to take it from her, "you don't need extra sugar you're amped enough as it is. The bus wouldn't know what hit them if you had extra syrup," she laughed.

"How about tea, toast and marmalade," he proposed, "it might be easier on your stomach." Donna thought about it for a moment before deciding to go with his suggestion, "alright but we could have had that on the TARDIS. You'll owe me later. Maybe lobster," she joked but the Doctor got a very serious look on his face, "no, no, no. You cannot have fish. Mercury in the fish," he reminded her. Glaring at him she began to protest, "that's only on Earth," she contradicted him as he was shaking his head. "No, that is any ocean," he corrected her, "and stay away from the milk here," he warned. Donna sighed, "okay tea and toast it is," she settled going to the phone.

Smiling the Doctor pressed a button on the screen Donna had thought was the telly, selecting tea, toast and orange marmalade for two making sure to skip the milk, "how," she began but let it slide noticing how happy he was. The Doctor smiled more and more since she began traveling with him yet she had never noticed him smile as brightly as he was now except for when he was John. Sitting down on the bed she watched him as he ordered juice for them as well. Unable to keep from smiling herself she had a huge grin on her face when he turned back to her, "what is it," he inquired. "I'm just watching you," she revealed. Walking over to her he sat down in the chair next to the bed, "what for," he asked confused. "You just look so happy. I haven't seen you like this before except when you were human," she explained. He reached out for her hand taking it in his, "that's because I have you. No wonder I was so happy when I was human. I had you. Everything an alien like me could want," he claimed making Donna blush.

Luckily there was a knock on the door, "room service," a voice rang out as the Doctor rushed to answer it. Opening the door he pulled in a cart with two big plates of toast, orange marmalade, some sort of green juice, Donna wasn't sure what type and tea. He pulled the cart in between the two of them but before he sat Donna patted the spot next to her, "sit with me Martian," she requested and he obliged. This breakfast wasn't unlike their daily ones on the TARDIS. He scarfed his food down using his fingers to help himself to more marmalade and Donna shook her head rolling her eyes at his table manners, "I swear if you do that in front of our children it will be the last thing you do," she threatened as he froze mid air with marmalade on his fingers about to drip off. She looked at him pathetically, "oh just on with it before it gets on your suit," she urged him leaning in to kiss him after he licked his fingers clean.

"What are you going to do while I'm on the bus," he queried. Taking another bite of toast Donna shrugged, "maybe get a massage or facial. Living in 1913 for two and a half months has done a number on my skin," she pointed out. The Doctor shook his head, "I think you look beautiful," he told her but Donna just rolled her eyes, "maybe I'll go sunbathing a bit get a little tan since it's safer than Earth with the glass and all," she said. "Donna," the Doctor began, "you are perfect just the way you are," he promised her but she dismissed his claim. Noticing the time he stood up, "I better be going. Are you sure I can't talk you into it," he hoped. Donna shook her head, "no but you could walk me down to the spa before you go," she noted. He held his hand out for her to take hold of, interlacing their fingers.

Leaving her at the spa door the Doctor pulled Donna close giving her a hug then pecking her forehead with a goodbye kiss. Walking into the Spa she found another screen in which she chose her pampering for the day, massage, facial and the rest she would spend relaxing by the pool. Slipping into a luxury robe, she waited poolside for her name to be called. The clear water reflected the beautifully colored tiles and columns surrounding her. Above where she relax was a deck with giant windows to the outside planet.

Cozy in her bathrobe she thought they must be crazy if thinking she was going to give it back. She kept noticing the pool, which did look rather tempting. Maybe she could talk the Doctor into going for a dip once he got back from his adventure. Surely he would need to let out his excess energy after being trapped on a bus for eight hours traveling to and fro.

Donna wasn't the least surprised when a waiter began walking towards her with a ringing purple phone, holding it out to her she sighed reaching for it knowing it could only be one person, "I said no," she declared answering the phone. "A sapphire waterfall! It's a waterfall made of sapphires. This enormous jewel the size of a glacier reaches the cliffs of oblivion and then shatters into sapphires at the edge," he explained trying to woo her. She closed her eyes, imaging him in his brown suit so enthusiastic that he was talking with his hands unable to contain his excitement, "they fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine," he continued but Donna stayed strong, "I bet you say that to all the girls," she joked. She could hear his scoff coming, "Oh, come one, they're boarding now. It's no fun if I see it on me own. Four hours that's all it will take," he begged. Donna interjected, "no. That's four hours there and four hours back," she corrected him again, "that's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing."

Resigning to the reality he wasn't going to change her mind he sighed, "you be careful. That's Xtonic sunlight," he warned her. Donna smiled at his new protectiveness, "oh I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass if fifteen feet thick. "All right. I give up. I'll be back for dinner. We'll try that antigravity restaurant with bibs," he reminded her. Donna smiled at having won, "that's a date," she replied realizing what she said, "well, not a date. Oh, you know what I mean. Oh, get off," she stammered over her tongue hearing him grin through the phone. "See you later," he beamed, "oi and you be careful alright," she warned him not ready to drop the L word so casually with him yet. He grinned, "nah, taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong," he asked hanging up. Donna wasn't sure why but that didn't put her at much ease. Surely not everywhere he went was full of destruction, they just lived three months on Earth with only one bad thing happening.

Waiting for her massage Donna figured she might as well use the phone she already had. Dialing the number to call her Gramps she was excited to talk with him, although she wouldn't be able to share the best news yet. She and the Doctor still had to discuss what they were before she could tell the family, "hullo," Wilf answered. "Gramps," Donna cheered ecstatic to hear his voice after so long, she made a mental note to call more often, "sweetheart, how are you? Is that Doctor minding himself," he inquired. Donna smiled, "yeah he is," she replied, "he's treating me right now on a luxury planet called Midnight," she replied. "He better be taking good care of my Granddaughter or I'll have to have words with him next time you visit. When will that be anyhow? Your Mum asks if I've heard from you daily," he told her. Donna sighed, not wanting to think about having to tell her Mum the news, "soon Gramps. Promise. And when we come I have some news," she confessed. Wilf chuckled, "is it a man," he laughed knowing his granddaughter too well. Donna licked her lips noticing she was blushing, thankfully he couldn't see her, "it's good news. Great new in fact. You'll just have to wait so I can tell you and Mum in person," she explained. "At the same time eh? Sounds like trouble brewing if you need me to run interference," he suggested.

Rolling her eyes at his accurate deduction Donna could see the masseuse coming to get her, "Gramps I've got to go. I'm about to be called in for my massage. I'll call you later. Okay? Love you," she hurriedly hung up as the man came over to her. "Donna Noble," he assumed. She nodded replying, "yes," as she placed the phone on the chair and followed the man as he led her into a room with a table for her to lie down on as his hands of magic went to work.

Donna was thoroughly relaxed after a two hour massage and in her time to think, had decided against getting a facial as the Doctor's words had sunk in. She didn't need to glam up for him, even when John she had known that. Although she would never understand how he thought she was beautiful. Sitting back poolside Donna picked up the book she had brought that the TARDIS had so thoughtfully provided on Time Lord Pregnancies. She had just begun to read it when she nodded off unable to make it through the first chapter due to all the long winded background information it included.

Some time into her kip she woke to an odd sensation, her stomach felt like it was doing flips. For an instant Donna thought she was going to be sick but gradually realized it wasn't nausea. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was the baby but she wasn't far along enough to feel him or her yet. She sat there imaging peaceful scenes until she could get her body to calm down. Shortly thereafter it finally did and she dosed back asleep after trying to read some more.

Waking again, Donna checked the time before wiping the drool that had run from her open mouth. Noting that the Doctor wouldn't be back for several more hours she decided to give the book another attempt, this time skipping ahead to escape the boring parts. If she had any questions surely she could ask the Doctor and he could fill her in. Hearing a door close Donna looked up seeing the Doctor make his way to her. His movements were stiff and ragged, his brows furrowed, eyes distant and missing their sparkle as well as his smile. His face was just blank.

Certain something was wrong as he mindlessly walked over to her; she went to him enveloping him in her arms pulling him close. It took a moment before he reached his arms around her eventually returning the hug. The two of them stood alone by the pool for what felt like eternity waiting for his cue. Donna couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes at seeing him like this, not even with Jenny had he been so cold. He stirred letting go of her and she followed him as he sat on one of the loungers, facing her as she sat down to. He placed his elbows on his knees resting his head in his hands, defeated.

Quietly sitting there Donna waited for him, giving him as long as he needed. After some time he began to talk, taking a deep breath to steady himself first, "something killed the drivers, ripped the front of the bus off and possessed a nice woman, Sky, her name was Sky, she died too and the hostess. She gave her life to kill it, to save me," he stuttered. "It was inside my head. I couldn't fight it off. It was so cold. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I tried to fight it," he trailed off. Donna sat there waiting for him to continue as he avoided her gaze. Realizing he was done speaking she decided to ask him about it, "what do you think it was," she questioned. The Doctor slightly shook his head, wrinkling his forehead, "no idea," he replied. "Do you think it's still out there," she worried.

His eyes met hers for a moment acknowledging her fear, before flashing away, "well you better tell them this lot," she suggested. "Yeah they can build a leisure palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning. Round an xtonic star in silence," he said shoving his hand through the hair at the back of his neck still not meeting her eyes. "Can't imagine you without a voice," she admitted lightly. He smirked resting his head still on his hand as it remained at the back of his neck, "molto bene," he smiled. Donna smiled back, "molto bene," she repeated. His smile disappeared as his brows furrowed, "no, don't do that. Don't. Don't," he told her shaking his head as he swallowed hard looking fearful while lowering his head slightly. Donna took a deep breath frowning as he looked away again staring off into the distance at the pool.

"I can go with you to talk to them," she offered not wanting him to be alone anymore than he had to. The haunted look continued to plague his eyes, "no. Wait for me in the TARDIS," he said shutting her down. Donna hesitated for a moment, "let me get our stuff," she replied but he continued to not meet her eyes, "leave it," he told her. Frowning she stood up following his lead as they walked into the lobby separately, the Doctor going to the front desk and she to the TARDIS. She could see what must have been his bus sitting at the platform, appearing cut in half wires dangling. She could see a father and son bickering in the lobby corner. Instinctively placing her hand over her stomach Donna wondered if their child would have her temper. What worried her most was that they would have the same relationship she and her Mum did. Or worse, she would become her Mum.

Stepping back onto the TARDIS Donna went to her room, changing out of the robe and purple bathing suit she had been wearing. Tossing on a grey t-shirt, black cardigan and jeans she wrapped her arms around herself walking to the kitchen to make some tea but was sidetracked by the worried hum the TARDIS gave her. Peeking into the console room she saw the Doctor with his back to her, standing in front of the time rotor lost in his thoughts, "Doctor," she inquired walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered under her touch, pulling away from her eyes wide with fear, "I'm sorry I didn't mean," she trailed off.

"It's nothing," he told her moving to the lever putting them in motion, "there we are. Safe, in the vortex," he said dropping his hand back along his side. Donna wasn't used to a quiet Doctor, in fact he was never quiet except when he was John. That was the most reserved she had ever seen him, this behavior was so unusual for him she knew he wasn't all right, "Doctor, if you want to talk," she paused, "I'm here when you're ready," she offered as he continued to stand there.

She watched as he looked down at his hand noticing that it was shaking. This was it, if he couldn't admit he wasn't alright she was going to step up, "come on love," she soothed leading him to his room not knowing if he wanted to be alone or not. He had a long stressful day and needed rest whether he would acknowledge it or not. He stood at the side of his bed as she began to undress him, his face blank, no emotional attachment to what was happening. She carefully peeled away the layers, removing his jacket and dress shirt leaving his undershirt, before turning to his belt and trousers sliding them down his legs, "sit," she commanded and he obliged. Donna kneeled untying his trainers and removing them and his pants that had pooled around his ankles. She reached up lightly caressing his cheek, "okay love, get some rest," she told him standing up to leave.

"Don't go," he pleaded gripping her wrist, "please," he added. She could see the need in his eyes, the first emotion since the fear in the console room, "okay love scoot over," she agreed. The Doctor slipped under the covers moving over to make room for Donna. She lay down next to him, holding him in her arms as he clung to her tightly. The air was tense around them with the ever growing silence taunting Donna, "say something. Please," she begged when it got to be too much. The Doctor shifted in her arms but still avoided her eyes, "they tried to kill me Donna," he confessed pressing his lips to hers as he began to grope Donna through her shirt needing to feel connected to someone, to anyone, to her.

Rolling on top of her he tugged on her shirt slipping his hands under it, "I'm so sorry," he croaked. Donna reached up holding his head between her hands staring into his eyes, "I love you," she declared giving him permission. If this is what he needed right now to save him to bring him back to himself it was the least she could do. His hands roamed over her body pulling her pants down as she removed her cardigan and t-shirt. His mouth met hers again with urgency slipping his tongue into her mouth like he was running, running into her. She could feel him hard against her as she brought her legs up trying to push his knickers off with them, he got the hint helping her sliding them over his bum kicking them off when they reached his feet then aggressively removed hers as he positioned himself at her entry his arousal growing. Desperately he plunged inside her, frantically moving rather than in a rhythm.

The Doctor's breathing hastened as he grew closer to orgasm only instinctually grunting when he came and collapsing onto her as he withdrew panting. He burrowed into her side his face in her hair, "mmm rose," he moaned. Donna lay there trying not to draw attention to herself as tears silently fell from her face. She waited until the Doctor's breathing slowed to slip away into the shower putting on a pair of pajamas crying herself to sleep.

Awakened by a scream Donna looked around in the darkness assuming it had been her own nightmare before hearing a very distinct, "DONNA," come from the Doctor. Rushing to him no matter if he loved Rose more than her he was still her best mate and after what he had gone through she would be there for him no matter what. She hurried across the hall to his room, "no, take me instead," he pleaded. "Shhhh, Doctor. Tis okay," she soothed taking him into her arms, brushing his fringe with her hand. He reached out holding onto her, pulling her tightly against him, "my Donna," he mumbled into her skin.

Donna could feel him shaking violently as his hearts beat wildly through his chest, "It was just a nightmare. You're safe. You're on the TARDIS," she calmed him rubbing circles on his back. Eventually his trembling body relaxed as he became aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was clutching onto Donna for dear life, "I thought I was going to die," he sniffled, "I was scared. More scared than I've been before. They hand their hands on me. I tried to resist but I couldn't do anything. They were going to throw me out into space. I wouldn't have regenerated. The hostess she killed Sky with herself. For me. It died and released me. All I felt was relief. Relief that it was dead that she killed it," he blurted holding back sobs.

"Oh love, I should have been with you," she started, "don't," he cut her off. "No. I'm glad you didn't come. I can't," he trailed off looking into her eyes, "if I can't protect myself how will I keep you and the baby safe," he questioned, more to himself than Donna but it was a thought that now repeated through his mind. Donna shushed him, pulling him tighter, "it isn't your job to protect me all the time. I'm a big girl. Sometimes it's my job to protect you," she soothed. He pulled away from her grip, "if I can't protect those I love most what else is there? I failed at protecting my other family. My wife, children and grandchildren are all gone. I wasn't even able to save Jenny," he confessed. He bit his lip as a single tear escaped, worried if he let any more escape there would be no stopping them.

Donna lay there unsure what to say. The Doctor had been using love in reference to her a lot lately but the fact that he cried for Rose when he was in most need suggested otherwise, "it's okay now. You can relax. Nothing will get us in the TARDIS," she reminded him. He stilled in her arms resting on her chest, "no one knew her name, the hostess, she sacrificed her life for me and I didn't even know her name," he confided ashamed of himself. She sighed seeing him like this, so hopeless and broken. Taking his hand she put it on her stomach, "this right here, our baby, is why you're here. She is your hope, your future, your second chance. I know you've lost things I can never understand, more than you'd be able to share with me in a lifetime but this one inside here is a time lord like you. Has your blood, your history," she pointed out.

He shifted gazing into her eyes, "you are brilliant you are," he beamed kissing her, "I wouldn't have this without you," he chimed. She smiled as he relaxed into her, his breathing beginning to slow. Donna stared at the wall as the Doctor drifted back to sleep. She couldn't help but replay everything he said. Donna knew she couldn't leave him, not in his time of need so she scooted down in the bed a bit more trying to figure out how to maneuver herself under the blankets without disturbing him. Finally able to succeed she pulled the blanket around her as she closed her eyes to catch some sleep of her own.

Becoming aware of the cool air surrounding her Donna tried to snuggle into the Doctor's warmth. Noticing he wasn't there she opened her eyes to find that she was alone in his bed. Donna slipped from under the covers trailing her hand on the wall as she made her way to the bathroom. This baby making business was starting to play a number on her bladder. She mentally thanked the TARDIS for raising the temperature to something more comfortable as she went in search for the Doctor figuring he'd be in the kitchen. When he wasn't she went searching for him. He wasn't in the console room but they were still in the vortex, he wasn't in the garden, pool or library. Donna had just about given up due to her stomach's grumbling when she came across a door that had never appeared before. On the door was a screen with a hand outlined on it. Donna raised her arm placing her hand inside the outlined one but nothing happened, even when she tried to push it open, "is he in there girl," she asked the TARDIS hearing a hum of acknowledgement.

Sighing she walked away, he knew that she would be there when he was ready and right now wait was all Donna could do. Making herself some banana pancakes, since she had been dreaming about them no doubt due to the baby, Donna enjoyed a quiet breakfast by herself. She would have enjoyed it more with the Doctor stealing bites off her plate, licking banana off his fingers and giving her syrupy kisses. In fact having a child wouldn't be that much different than living with him she laughed.

Trying to figure out what to do with her time Donna decided to give the pregnancy book another go. Making her way to the library with her copy she wished there was a Time Lord Pregnancy for Dummies version just giving the main details without all the excess fluff. The TARDIS switched on the fireplace as Donna made herself cozy in her usual reading spot on the sofa. When they first started having lazy days the Doctor would sit in his chair as Donna sprawled out on the couch. Slowly but surely as they became best mates he would venture closer, eventually they shared the sofa together as they read, their legs outstretched over each others, or when watching a movie how they would cuddle next to another. Nothing more than mates she always told herself, even when they'd fall asleep and she'd wake in his arms.

She wished he was here now with his arms around her or that he'd just let her sit with him. That is if Donna could find him. Shaking the though from her mind she skipped ahead a few chapters and began reading about the first trimester, about how their baby was growing inside her. Diving into the massive amounts of brain development found to be a challenge and soon her eyelids were fighting gravity and losing. Jolting herself awake with the drop of her book Donna slid onto her side draping her body along the cushions into a more comfortable position before she quickly fell back asleep.

Opening her eyes Donna found a familiar brown pair staring back at her, "you sleep with your hand on your stomach," he beamed. Donna looked down at the blanket draped across her over which her arm lay, hand protectively cradling her nonexistent bump, "apparently I do," she grinned pushing herself up to a sitting position as she scanned the area for the book she had been reading. Finding it under a leg Donna open-ended it feigning to read, "how long have you been watching me," she inquired. "One hour, thirty seven minutes and forty five seconds," he replied.

She looked up shaking her head at his exactness, "I looked for you. Couldn't find you anywhere. But I found the most peculiar door," she told him. He listened intently, "was it white with a handprint on it," he questioned. Donna nodded, "yeah. What is it," she pushed. "The Zero room, it's a Time Lord thing. Helps me shut everything off and heal," he dismissed but Donna eyed him, "and did you," she asked. The Doctor looked down at the book in his hand, only then did Donna notice it, the time traveler's wife. He could be such a sap sometimes, "did you heal? Are you better? It's okay if you aren't," she offered. "I'm alright. In fact, I think we should go somewhere fun tomorrow," he suggested unsure where yet, "someplace grand to make up for ruining the last place," Donna held a finger up interrupting him, "that wasn't you and we don't need to go anywhere if you're not ready. I apparently have a lot of reading to do," she laughed pointing to the massive book in her hands on Time Lord Pregnancy.

The Doctor chuckled, "a slow day it is then," he agreed moving beside her on the couch, "it is cool in here. Mind if I share," he said picking the blanket up and scooting next to her before beginning to read again. Skipping ahead a few chapters, Donna moved onto the next phase, forming the cardiovascular system including lungs, heart and respiratory bypass. Reading along Donna came across the formation of their double hearts, "Doctor," Donna began, "you weren't a Time Lord when we," she stopped for a moment to clear her throat and figure the nicest way to put this, "you were John. You were human," she said, "does that mean the baby is human? That the baby is John's and not yours," she dared ask. "no, no, no. You are partly right in that the chameleon circuit rewrites DNA. However, not completely, otherwise I would have been unable to change back. It more or less masks the DNA with another one so as to appear completely human. Thus why my Time Lord essence was hidden within the fob watch. John was still me and I am him, he just lacked my knowledge and memories," he explained.

"So the baby will be a Time Lord? And have two hearts," she questioned. He paused thinking back to all those years ago when he had met Susan's biological son. He had only one heart, thus was not part Time Lord and unable to go back to Gallifrey and train in the Academy, "well," he began, "there is a slight possibility that the baby might only be Gallifreyian but not Time Lord," he answered. Donna intently stared at him confused by his answer, "what do you mean," she pushed. Licking his lips, he set his book down, "my granddaughter married a human and they had a son but their son was born with one heart. He wasn't a Time Lord and also lacked the ability to regenerate." Donna sat there a few moments trying to absorb what he had just told her, "okay. Still not getting it," she admitted

Sighing, the Doctor ran his hand through his spiky hair, "I'm only half Gallifreyian. My mother was from Earth, London actually. So, since I am only half and you are fully human it is possible that our children would only have one heart since they would be more human than Gallifreyian," he confessed. "You're only half alien," she squeaked. He sheepishly smiled, "yeah," he affirmed. Donna reached over smacking his arm, "ow, what was that for," he sputtered. Grinning Donna shook her head, "for not telling me sooner," and then she understood, "that's why you were so surprised when Jenny had two hearts," she inquired. The Doctor nodded, "yep," he said popping his p. Looking down at her stomach Donna couldn't help but feel dread, "so if the baby only has one heart," she trailed off. The Doctor took her hand, "I will still love him or her just as much as I love you," he promised trying to cast any fear away.

Frowning at his answer Donna pulled her hand back from his, "about that. I wasn't going to bring it up so soon but you seem better," she paused, "last night, after we, you moaned and said 'Rose,'" she confronted him worrying the hem of her shirt trying to avoid his eyes. "I did," he confirmed. She watched him expectantly, "why?" Catching on he smiled, "oh. No, no, no. Not like that Donna. I wasn't thinking of Rose when we made love. You smelled like roses. That is all. Simple as that I promise," he vowed pulling her onto his lap, "you and this one right here," he paused placing his hand on her stomach, "are all I need," he assured her capturing her lips. Donna smiled pulling away, maybe we could go on an adventure after all," she giggled pulling the Doctor to his feet.

Donna Noble found herself exhausted after all the adventures they had been on recently. She hadn't been feeling ill from the pregnancy but all of the places the Doctor kept taking her were beginning wear her down more and more. In the past couple weeks they had gone to Flotokata, the Medusa Cascade, the Garazone Bazzar and so many other places that she couldn't remember all their names. It's almost as if he was trying to prove he was alright after everything that happened on Midnight. Either way Donna's was beginning to rebel with their constant activities and the pregnancy both overtaking her. Soon she wouldn't be able to take much more. Desiring a day of rest, she curled up in the library with the pregnancy book she still hadn't gotten half the way through. She had just begun when the Doctor came bounding in, "what are you doing in your pajamas," he queried, "I have somewhere magnificent to take you today," he beamed. Donna rolled her eyes folding her legs up beneath her and patted the seat next to hers on the sofa, "sit. We need to talk," she told him.

If she hadn't known better she would have sworn he was acting like a typical bloke and became terrified hearing those words. She motioned to the open cushion again waiting for him to take a seat. "What is there to talk about," he asked finally sitting down. Donna closed her book, having not read a single word, "you. Are you okay," she worried. Smiling the Doctor nodded, "why wouldn't I be," he questioned. Donna shot a glare at him, "because of everything that happened. Jenny then Midnight," she hinted. He took her hand, "I've never been better," he promised.

Sighing Donna didn't feel at ease, "then what is with all this traveling," she point blankly asked. The Doctor looked startled, "do you not like traveling? Is it the baby? Are you not feeling well? Why didn't you tell me," he blurted. She smiled stroking her thumb across his hand, "that isn't it. It's just we have been going nonstop. Almost as if you're running from something," she trailed off. "Oh," the Doctor mouthed understanding, "no. It isn't that," he clarified, "then what is it," Donna pushed. Looking down at their intertwined hands he twisted his mouth trying to come up with the words, "I was worried that you would want to leave. I thought if I showed you not everywhere we go ends up horrible, that we could have fun and safe adventures you wouldn't want to go home," he confessed. Donna let go of his hand, stroking his cheek, "whatever gave you that silly idea," she reassured him. "What I said after Midnight about not being able to protect you," he reminded her. Donna frowned, "and what did I tell you love? I told you not to worry about it. I knew what I was getting into when I wanted to travel with you," she prompted as he sheepishly smiled.

"Is this your way of telling me to slow down," he joked causing Donna to giggle, "yeah it is actually. In fact, I think it might be time for a trip home, back to Earth. We have some news to share with my family and I'd rather get it done before the world comes to an end again," she laughed. The Doctor's breath hitched in his throat, "do we have to," he whined. Donna hid her face behind her hand laughing uncontrollably "don't tell me that my 900 year old alien is scared of a simple Earth Mum," she boomed between laughed. He held a finger up to protest, "I didn't say that, I just would rather not be slapped by someone else's Mum and I reckon your Mum is going to want to cause harm to this face," he explained. Donna tried to bite back the laughter unsuccessfully, "I reckon you are right and if you think that is bad wait till Gramps finds out," she giggled. The Doctor thought about that for a moment, "he told me to take care of you and I have done nothing against," he trailed off realizing what she meant. Surely Wilfred would have no problem with the fact that Donna and he were in love and having a baby. Right?

Seeing the fear in his eyes Donna scooted next to him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, "it's okay spaceman. I'll protect you," she promised still fighting back giggles. "My Donna, the most important woman in the world," he affirmed kissing her head. Listening to the gentle rhythm of his double heart beats Donna breathed his unique scent in. In his arms Donna had no doubt that she was right where she needed to be. Her spaceman may have saved her from being eaten by the Racknoss that night but he saved her in so many more ways giving her a home, child and life she could only dream of.


End file.
